what should have happened
by mausiemaus
Summary: this is a story about what I think should have happened when Oliver came back. In this story people realize Oliver must have PTSD and has changed. This is AU. I know this summary sucks, but please read and leave a review.
1. Chapter 1

I'm writing this fanfic because I think the way everyone reacts when Oliver gets back isn't right. They should have known that Oliver has PTSD, or at least realize he must have changed. This is placed before Oliver attacks his mother, when she wakes him from a nightmare. Nightmares and flashbacks are in italics.

Chapter one returning home.

Oliver's POV

 _I'm on the Gambit again, I know it isn't real, but it feels real. It feels like it is all happening again. I hear the thunder and the crack, I yell for Sara as she is being pulled under. "No Sara, No!"_

I feel something touching my back and act on instinct. I turn around and flip the person who touched me over, letting one hand come down on the throat. "Oliver," I hear someone screaming at me. It's Walter, I recognize the voice. Then I see it's my mother I have pinned down to the floor. I quickly release her and stumble back. " I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry." I keep whispering. "It's alright sweetheart, you're home now." My mom says trying to calm me. "No mom it isn't," I reply calmly " I could have hurt you, or worse..."

I stand up and walk to the door with my head held low. I'm ashamed of what I did. "Oliver, where are you going?" My mother asks. "I'm going to the kitchen, to drink some water. It's not like I'm going to get more than a few hours sleep. But you should go back to sleep. I'll be fine." I say, and leave the room. I know that my mother will come after me.

"You should talk about it to someone. You shouldn't keep it all to yourself." She says walking up behind me. "I just don't talk about." I say sounding sad. She replies sharply:"Why not, why do refuse to talk about it?" I know I shouldn't say it, but I say it anyway. "Because you don't want to know, and I don't want to remember." For a while we don't say anything, both lost in our own thoughts. "I'm going back upstairs," I say and leave the kitchen.

2 days later, 9:30 in the morning.

I noticed the van outside and I know they are here because my mother called them. I can't believe my own mother is sending me to a ward because I don't want to talk about what happened.

I walk down the stairs towards my mother, who is standing in the corridor, talking to some guy in a suit. Probably the one who is going to take me to the ward. I spot three other guys is suits, who are standing near the exits.

"Mom, what are these people doing here?" I ask to see if my suspicions are right. "They are here to help you. You need help Oliver." She says it with a said smile on her face. I see one of the guys in suits raise a tranquilizer gun. I turn and knock they dart away with my hand. "Please, no drugs." I say, but I know it's to late as I feel an other dart hit my neck. I pull it out, but the drug is already working and everything goes black.

 _I'm in the life raft, I see my dad pull the gun out of his pocket. "Only one of us is going to make it, and it's going to be him." He says it while shooting the crewmember. "Right my wrongs, and save our city." He pull the trigger and falls down. "Nooo dad, No."_

When I wake up I don't move and keep breathing even to let it look like I'm still asleep. I try to become aware of my surroundings and notice I'm cuffed to the bed. I also notice that there are two other people in the room and listen to their conversation.

"Did you see him knock that dart away? That was awesome." One guy says. The other guy replies: "Yeah it was a pretty cool move."

They talk some more and I learn that they are both around the same age and that they are pretty good friends. I also l learn that the ward, where I am right now, is placed just outside the city. Then it's quiet for a while.

One of the guys begins speaking again: "He probably won't wake in an other hour." I feel like that would be a nice moment to interrupt. "Wouldn't be so sure about that," I say as I open my eyes, "I'm already awake for 10 minutes."

"Wow looks like he has more awesome tricks." Is the only reply I get. "I enjoyed the sleep but can you please take off the handcuffs now?" I say it with a smal smile on my face. "That wasn't sleep, you were drugged." One of the guys says. "It counts as sleep for me." I say, telling the truth for once.

They wouldn't take the handcuffs off but they did leave the room after a few minutes, so I took them off by putting my thumb out of place. I go sit in the corner of the room, and try to meditate the way Tatsu taught me. I sit there for about a half hour, when I hear two people talking.

"He has been sitting like that for almost thirty minutes now." I hear one guy say. "It looks like he's meditating, or something like that. Pretty weird if you ask me." An other guys replies. I can't resist the urge so I roll my eyes and shout: "If you guys want to gossip about me, do it where I can't hear!" I think about how their faces must look right now and grin.

It takes about 10 more minutes before the shrink arrives. "Hello mister Queen, nice to see you are awake." I try my hardest to not roll my eyes at him. "normally I would have said it is a pleasure meeting you, but because of the circumstances it's really not, so I won't lie." I say, from my place on the ground. "Oh and please call me Oliver, mister Queen was my father."

"So you don't want to be called mister Queen because it reminds you of your father?" Is his reply. "No I don't just don't like being called mister Queen." I answer thinking about Amanda Waller. "Everything has a reason, so why don't you tell me yours?" I grin at his words and reply:"My reason will be here in a minute."

And I was right, after a minute sitting in silence a man shows up. "There is someone who wants to see him." The shrink raises a eyebrow at me. I just grin and give him a 'I told you so' look.

Amanda Waller enters the room, looks from the doctor to me and says:"So mister Queen, this is the shrink they gave you." I reply while rolling my eyes, "Yeah my mom arranged it, still have thank her but she hasn't come to visit me yet. They even gave me guards, like they will stop me if I want to leave."

The shrink looks at Waller and asks: "Who are you? And how do you know Oliver." Waller sighs and answers in that way only she can. "My name is Amanda Waller, I am the head of ARGUS and mister Queen has worked for me for a while." The shrink looks at me and waits for me to confirm what the she-devil had said. "Well 'working' is a funny way to describe it for sure, but apart from that she is telling the truth." I say. "Have slept with her?" shrink asks probably well aware of my old habits. "No thanks, I'd rather get tortured again." The last part is more of a whisper but I know he heard it anyway. Damn it I shouldn't have said that. I curse myself in Russian which of course doesn't help my case either. I wonder what I got myself into this time.

TBC...

Authors note: I hope you liked it, next chapter will be up soon. English is not my original language so I'm sorry for all the mistakes. Please leave a review, it would really make me a happy girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Hey guys, I'm sorry for keeping you waiting for so long. I'm still in high school and had a busy week. Here is the next chapter I hope you enjoy reading it.

 _Last chapter_

 _"Have slept with her?" shrink asks probably well aware of my old habits. "No thanks, I'd rather get tortured again." The last part is more of a whisper but I know he heard it anyway. Damn it I shouldn't have said that. I curse myself in Russian which of course doesn't help my case either. I wonder what I got myself into this time._

I look at Waller, if looks could kill she would be dead right now. If looks could kill she would probably been dead three years ago, the day she picked me up from Lian Yu. She somehow always makes me lose my temper, and say things I don't want to say. Before I can say anything else that might get me into trouble she speaks, "I think I should leave now." I look at her again, not even trying to keep the hatred out of my voice, I reply. "Yeah, leave and never come back."

After Waller left the room the guards leave too, leaving me alone with the shrink. "So do you have anything you want to tell me." I sigh, I hate the shrink already, and I've only been here for 2 hours. "If I had something to tell you, I would have told it already." I say, the sarcasm obvious in my voice. I'm really getting tired of people who are asking questions.

"Your mother was just concerned, don't blame her for that." The shrink says. I reply with an fake smile on my face, "don't worry, I don't blame her for being concerned. I blame her for putting me here and for not taking good care of Thea."

The shrink leaves the room after that, leaving me to my own thoughts. I have no idea what to do. There are only two ways I'm going to get out of here. I can tell them the truth and let them put me full of meds, or I can fight my way out of here. Of both options I prefer the last one, but my mom and Thea won't like it.

When the lights go out and it's time to go to bed, I have decided that I'm not going to fight my way out of here unless it's absolutely necessary.

I sleep about 4 hours, which I know is pretty much all I'm going to get this night. I get out of bed, and sit on the floor. Sitting there, on the cold floor with my back against the wall, it helps me clear my head.

I think about Thea, how will she handle this? Will she be doing drugs again? No she will be fine, I convince myself. If I want to get out of here I need to be focused on what is going on here. I sit there in the dark for about 3 more hours before the lights turn on, and the shrink comes in again.

"Good morning mister Queen, did you sleep well?" The shrink asks walking into the room. I put a fake smile on my face and reply: "I slept well, thank you for asking." I know damn wel that the are monitoring me. They know I only slept 4 hours.

They bring me to another room with only a table and two chairs. I look around quickly and notice a camera in the corner, but except from that and the table and chairs the room is empty. I sit down on one of the chairs and wait for the shrink to do the same. "Mister Queen, I read your medical records and want ask you some questions about it." I don't say anything but nod that he can continue. "Have you read you own medical examinations?"

I expected that question but to answer it is still hard. "I've heard the doctor discuss it with my mother. To answer your question, yes I know my medical records, but I haven't read them."

"You claim that you were alone on that island where you were found. Than how do you explain all your scars." He asks. I can't help but flinch at his question. "I said I was alone when I was picked up, I never said I was alone all the time." I reply sharply to make it clear I do not like the subject of our conversation, not that it matters anyway. If the shrink wants to talk about it, he will talk about.

"We found something in your room." While the shrink says it one of my 'guards' brings in the wooden box where I keep Yao Fei's bow and hood, and Akio's urn. "That's mine," I say in a growl "keep your dirty hands of it!"

"Let's see what is inside, shall we?" The shrink says. "I'm not going to open it. What's inside is not mine." The shrink looks at me in confusion. "You said it was yours." I grin at him and reply: "I said the box was mine, I never said anything about what's inside."

The shrink looks at me for a while, like he thinks that if he looks at me long enough he is going to be able read my mind. I stare back at him but I realize that the cleverest thing to do now is open de box. "Okay, I'll open it. But only if you don't touch anything." After he promises he won't touch anything I open the lock, take a deep breath and lift the lid.

The shrink looks at it all in confusing. "Why do you have an urn and what does Watashi no otōto mean." Is his first question. I answer: "I have an urn because someone died, and Watashi no otōto is Japanese for my little brother. It's because the boy that died was like a little brother to me." I try to keep the emotions out of my voice but I can't help the sadness from showing. Akio always had that way of making me show my emotions, it was one of the reasons I liked him so much. Looks like he even does it now he's dead, I think as I feel a single tear roll down my face.

I quickly close the box and put the lock back on it. It feels like I can put my emotions in the same box and put them away. I stare at the box for a while, but than open it and pick up Akio's urn.

After I closed the box for the second time the guards brought me back to my room and I placed the urn on the night stand. Now I'm just sitting again. Shado always told me to have patience, that patience isn't the absence of action, but the timing of action. So I decide to have patience.

The rest of the day the shrink is gone, probably talking to my mother. I am allowed to go outside or sit in the sort of living room. I talk to an ex soldier, sit outside, eat dinner and do nothing the rest of the day.

In the evening, when I'm in my room, the shrink returns. There is someone who wants to see you mister Queen. I don't even have to guess who is it because I hear someone screaming. "Let go of me, I want to see my brother!" Then she comes running through the door. "Ollie!" She gives me a big hug."Hey speedy, nice to see you too." I say with a real smile on my face.

"How could mom do this to you, you don't belong in here." She says almost screaming again. "Maybe I do belong in here speedy. I've changed, you know that, but you don't know how much I've changed." I tell her with a calm voice. "But Ollie..." I stop trying to keep the anger out of my voice when I interrupt. "I almost killed mom when she tried to wake me from a nightmare!"

She looks at me, shock written all over her face. "You did what..." She just stares at me. I look down at the ground, not able to look at her. "It's the main reason why she put me here." I look up to meet her eyes. "My own mother is afraid of me, and she should be." I stop to breath for a second. "And you should be afraid too."

Authors note: Thanks for reading, Please leave a review. Next chapter will be up in a few weeks.


End file.
